Toute l'éternité
by Swiny
Summary: Peu importe le temps qui s'écoule, peu importe les évènements, ils seront toujours deux, deux immortels coincé dans une éternité avec beaucoup d'histoires à raconter...
1. Pas seul

**Forever toute l'éternité**

 **Avertissement:** La série tout comme son univers et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Néanmoins, je peux toujours rêver en écrivant ce scénario.

* * *

 **Premier espoir depuis plus de 2000ans**

Adam observait encore et encore la femme qui venait de se trancher la gorge de manière très nette avec son couteau de chasse. Normalement, il n'accorderait aucune attention à la perte d'une telle vie ordinaire, banale, méprisante, si mortelle…

Il y a quelques secondes à peine, il venait de lui sauver la vie afin de pouvoir obtenir ces renseignements. Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, il avait sauvé quelqu'un avec une vraie palette d'émotions autre que les cendres émotionnels refroidis qui parcouraient d'habitude son existence. Et elle avait choisit de mourir comme si elle rejetait tout ce qu'il avait fait comme effort.

Pour un peu, il rirait presque de l'ironie de la situation actuelle. Cela faisait 2000 ans qu'il se croyait être seul. 2000 ans à chercher une solution pour arriver à passer cette éternité… Et juste au moment où il apprend qu'il n'est pas le seul immortel. La seule personne capable de le renseigner avait préféré se suicider plutôt que de lui révéler l'identité de l'autre immortel.

Oui, Adam trouvait cela un tantinet frustrant. Adam observait encore un peu l'infirmière désormais morte. Du sang gouttait de sa plaie ouverte et couvrait peu à peu ces vêtements du 21ième siècle. Sa chevelure bouclée trempait dans son propre sang et quelques feuilles s'étaient coincées dans la masse bouclée à cause du vent. On pouvait difficilement faire plus mort. Mais plus que tout, il pouvait encore entendre les dernières paroles de la femme mortelle dans sa tête :

« -Je ne suis pas seul ! Lui avait-il dit en essayant de la réanimer.

-Si vous l'êtes ! Lui avait-elle répondu en passant elle-même la lame sur sa propre gorge.»

Elle lui avait refusé l'un de ces seuls indices en plus de 2000 ans. Il se demandait brièvement quelle relation la femme avait entretenu avec l'autre immortel. Amante ? Femme ? Ami ? Sœur ? Mère peut-être ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la femme devait vraiment l'aimer pour aller jusqu'au suicide afin de préserver le secret de son congénère. Il en serait presque jaloux s'il avait pu ressentir autre chose qu'un vague dégoût atténuer par un brin de frustration devant la situation.

En attendant, Adam était de retour à la case départ, sans indice sur le lieu ou l'identité de l'autre immortel. L'ex-garde du corps de Jules César soupirait et se redressait tout en étudiant une dernière fois le corps de la victime suicidaire. Un coup de vent fit s'envoler quelques feuilles mais révéla également un léger coin blanc dans l'une des poches de la veste de l'infirmière. Intrigué, il se penchait et bougeait avec une extrême délicatesse le morceau de papier. Un grand sourire étirait son visage quand il comprit ce qu'était le papier dans la poche de la morte.

C'était une photographie en noir et blanc datant de la deuxième guerre mondiale. Il y avait l'infirmière souriante avec un bébé. Mais ce qui attirait vraiment son attention n'était pas les insectes sans valeurs mais bien l'homme aux cheveux noirs en tenue de soldat qui souriait sur la photo. Il étudiait avidement chaque trait car dans l'esprit d'Adam, il n'y avait aucun doute que l'homme ne pouvait qu'être l'immortel qu'il cherchait depuis son accident de moto et son séjour à l'hôpital.

Cette image était le premier véritable espoir depuis plus de 2000 ans.

-Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à te trouver. Dit-il tout en caressant l'image du jeune immortel.


	2. Juste du retard? Vraiment?

**Forever toute l'éternité**

 **Avertissement:** Voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Pour les personnes que cela intéresse cette histoire se déroule après la fin de la saison 1 pour les fans qui suivent ou ont suivi la série.

* * *

 **Juste du retard? Vraiment?**

9h25 PM.

[Elle a juste un peu de retard…] pensait le docteur Morgan

Le médecin légiste lui avait donné rendez-vous à 9h00 tapante dans un restaurant Italien 3 étoiles qu'il côtoyait depuis bientôt 10ans. D'ordinaire, elle était aussi réglé qu'une horloge pour les horaires. Pas autant que lui, bien entendu mais elle n'avait jamais eu plus de 5 à 10 minutes de retard avant. Ce retard ne ressemblait pas à Jo.

En fait, Henry Morgan ne savait pas à quoi il aurait dû s'attendre avec Jo. Certes, elle n'avait pas découvert son secret le mieux gardé, soit qu'il était âgé de 200 ans et des poussières, mais il avait pourtant l'impression qu'elle se distançait de plus en plus de lui. Cela fera bientôt 20 ans très précisément qu'Adam avait failli exposer son secret à l'agent de police criminel et durant tous ce temps, il avait remarqué quelques changements…

En premier lieu, elle restait froide et distante dans les conversations. Ensuite, elle ne partageait plus ces pensées à moins qu'il ne lui demande expressément et même alors, le ton restait froid et particulièrement tranchant. C'était comme si elle refusait absolument de ramener leur amitié à leur ancien niveau, un peu avant cette histoire de la dague. Alors certes, il avait refusé de lui faire confiance avec ces secrets et cela s'était fait ressentir avec la dague romaine d'Adam mais ce n'était pas comme si l'immortalité, le jeu d'Adam ou les histoires de familles complexes, étaient faciles à expliquer ! Il avait déjà essayé avec Nora et il a vu ce que cela avait donné. La thérapie, c'était bon une fois mais pas deux. Il préférait largement se tuer encore une fois plutôt que de revivre cela.

Ou bien peut-être est-ce lui qui avait changé ? Peut-être que le problème ne venait pas d'elle mais de lui ? Cela faisait bientôt 5 ans que son fils Abraham était mort et enterré. Il lui avait fallu un bon mois pour s'en remettre. Durant ce mois, il avait refusé absolument toutes visites, il avait fermé le magasin d'antiquité et il avait surtout relu ces notes pour comprendre comment le pistolet n'avait pas marché sur lui. Selon Adam, c'était le seul moyen de le tuer. De même que la dague ayant servi à tuer César était l'arme permettant de tuer l'autre immortel. Il était resté perplexe pendant des heures à étudier et rejouer encore et encore la scène dans sa tête. Il n'avait eu qu'un but en tête se suicider pour rejoindre Abigaël et Abs. Lorsqu'il comprit que ces efforts furent futiles, il dut se résigner. Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen de se tuer et par extension, de tuer Adam.

Peu après cette constation, il avait voulu s'enterrer très profondément dans son travail de médecin légiste. Il fallait bien qu'il tourne la page et pense à autre chose et quel meilleur moyen que de s'imaginer un bon meurtre bien réel pour éloigner les idées noires suffisamment longtemps. Il avait donc mené autoscopie sur autoscopie avec ou sans Lucas comme assistant. Il avait terminé de rédiger et compléter sa pile de rapport en un temps record. Il avait fait heures supplémentaires sur heures supplémentaires. Et tout ça, afin d'éviter de foncer dans une dépression. Dans ces moments, même Lucas avait avoué qu'il l'avait trouvé un tantinet effrayant et qu'il fallait qu'il ralentisse le rythme sous peine de s'éloigner de la compagnie de tout le monde à part de la compagnie des cadavres à charcuter.

Avec le recul, il aurait peut-être dû écouter son assistant. En fait, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un vienne le réprimander et discuter avec lui librement sur ce qui le touchait. Hélas, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne serait jamais lui-même face à quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas son secret. Comment leur expliquer son sentiment de noyade lorsqu'il se réveille d'un cauchemar impliquant sa première mort ? Comment expliquer à quelqu'un cette attirance profonde frisant le morbide pour le doux baiser final de la mort ? Comment lui dirait-il dans les yeux que la vie perdait de plus en plus son sens depuis la mort de son fils de 70 ans et plus alors qu'il regardait dans la fleur de l'âge ?

Pendant un temps, il avait pensé révéler son secret à sa magnifique collègue. Après tout, Abraham avait un don pour identifier les gens dignes de confiances pour garder des secrets et il avait, de surcroît, insisté à plusieurs reprises pour qu'il aille dire à Jo toute son histoire. Pa respect pour son fils adoptif, il avait sérieusement considéré l'idée. Il avait pesé les pours et les contres.

Néanmoins, avec son attitude distante et glacée actuelle, il était évident de deviner quel côté l'avait emporté à la majorité. Lui révéler son secret : ce n'était plus d'actualité. Jo lui rappelait plus Nora qu'Abigaël à présent. Ce qui était une image assez effrayante rien qu'a y penser, il en faisait encore des cauchemars. De plus, elle n'avait plus confiance en lui suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse le croire sur parole ou au moins ouvrir suffisamment son esprit pour qu'il puisse avoir le temps de lui démontrer sa non-mortalité.

Il avait aussi voulu en parler à Lucas. Son assistant qui le voyait comme un génie, qui avait l'esprit suffisamment ouvert pour penser à une invasion zombie future comme cause du décès. Le même jeune homme qui lisait continuellement des comics parlant de tueurs ou de voyages dans le temps…

Mais encore une fois, il n'y avait pas assez de confiance pour qu'il puisse lui révéler en toute sécurité son secret. Ce manque de confiance venait de lui cette fois. Lucas était un bon garçon mais il avait tendance à parler de tout et à révéler des choses importantes devant un verre. En plus, quel droit a-t-il d'envisager de mettre Lucas de sa vie bordant le surnaturel ? Non, cela n'accorderait que des ennuis à lui et à son assistant et cela était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Il y avait bien une dernière option comme confident et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter pour toujours. Cependant, il préférait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le fond après plusieurs autres siècles en poche de souffrance et de solitude avant d'aller voir Adam.

Encore une fois, Henry regardait l'heure de sa montre à gousset : 9h45 PM.

Elle était plus qu'en retard. Il avait fait l'effort de l'inviter au restaurant pour qu'il puisse discuter un peu dans un cadre plus convivial… Il avait espérer pouvoir renouer avec la jeune femme. Ces secrets lui avaient fait du tort et s'il ne pouvait pas le réparer en lui avouant l'entière vérité, il pouvait au moins tenter de l'amadouer avec du vin et une conversation légèrement excentrique.

[-Un peu comme au bon vieux temps…] Pensait-il avant de sourire devant sa propre blague mentale.

10h35 PM, lut-il sur son cadran.

Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison. Elle ne viendra pas. Ce pont là était définitivement coupé apparemment.

* * *

Commentaire et suggestion comme toujours attendus ici ou sur tumbr


	3. Erreur fatale

**Fanfiction Forever: "Toute l'éternité"**

 **Erreur fatale**

 **Avertissement** voir prologue

* * *

 **Swiny:** J'ai récemment revu le dernier épisode de Forever. J'ai donc été inspiré. J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **POV ADAM**

« Henry Morgan »

Le seul nom qui hantait l'esprit de l'immortel jour et nuit. Un nom si banal à première vue. Un nom qui ne convenait pas vraiment à l'être excentrique et immortel qui l'avait placé depuis bientôt 20 ans sur ce lit d'hôpital simple. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien son nom. Un nom qui, comme Adam l'avait appris en ce même lieu, ne correspondait pas à qui était vraiment Henry.

Henry, au même titre que lui, était complexe. Il était un puzzle dont chaque pièce avait une signification bien particulière et une position attribuée pour former une image. Une image qui était aussi inconstante et irréel que pourrait être la mort pour eux. Le jeune homme était d'une élégance rare comme on pourrait s'y attendre d'un fils de riche. Tout comme Adam, il était assez secret et peu ouvert sur ce qu'il était. Il était également assez cultivé de par son vécu… Et il en passe.

Mais toutes ces pièces, comme l'image qu'elle forme, n'avait aucune forme d'importance. Henry, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé initialement, n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait manipuler en possédant toutes les pièces en main. Certes, savoir qui était Henry était important et permettait de prévoir les mouvements et les émotions naissantes d'Henry face à ce qu'il faisait. Cependant, bien que l'autre immortel réagisse toujours exactement comme prévu, il y avait toujours quelque chose, une forme de détournement de la situation dont Henry était devenu le maître.

Il suffisait d'un simple rappel de cet après-midi dans la gare pour s'en rendre compte. Henry avait récupéré sa dague comme prévu. Sa collègue l'avait suivi comme prévu. Et évidemment, il s'était confronté comme prévu avec la bonne motivation. Mais Henry avait fini par tourné les tables en le paralysant tout en lui rappelant bien qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier mais un médecin. Toutes les pièces formant la personnalité d'Henry correspondaient à cette forme sur le puzzle qu'était le second immortel mais Henry avait choisi de détourner la situation une fois de plus à son avantage.

Non, le problème n'était donc pas de savoir quelle image renvoyait le puzzle composant Henry ou quelle pièce formait sa personnalité. Non, le problème était de comprendre à quel moment Henry choisissait d'accorder plus d'importance à une pièce qu'à une autre. Et cela, était la vraie complexité qu'était le docteur Henry Morgan.

Adam avait énormément réfléchi à qui était Henry en réalité. Bien entendu, ces recherches auraient pu être facilitées si Henry était retourné le voir durant ces 20 dernières années. Mais à la place, il a dû se contenter du fils de celui-ci qui, malgré les interdictions express de son père, avait continué à le voir une fois par semaine pendant 15 ans environ.

15 ans à apprendre le passé d'Henry et celui de son fils adoptif. 15 ans à apprendre les moindres frasques de son père. 15 ans d'information et de discussion 1 fois par semaine pendan heures. C'était à la fois divertissant et intéressant. Bien entendu, paralysé comme il l'était, il ne pouvait pas répondre mais cela n'empêchait pas Adam d'écouter et d'apprendre ainsi que de compléter ces connaissances sur le personnage improbable qu'était son compagnon d'éternité. Et quelle mine d'information était ce cher Abraham Morgan !

Malheureusement, un jour, les visites s'interrompirent. Le fils avait dû se lasser de ne pas avoir un interlocuteur réactif. A moins que ce ne soit Henry qui avait découvert le pot-au-rose et qui avait empêché son fils de venir en lui rappelant qui était exactement son interlocuteur silencieux. Dans tous les cas, cela n'avait aucune forme d'importance. Le mal était déjà fait. Adam savait. Et ce qu'Adam ne savait pas, il pouvait le deviner. Et tout cela lui suffisait amplement pour réfléchir sur son obsession du moment.

Et aujourd'hui, Adam avait pris son temps pour se questionner sur ce qu'Henry avait bien pu faire durant ces 5 dernières années. S'était-il marié avec son partenaire comme il s'était marié avec Abigaël ? Lui avait-il offert son secret comme cadeau de mariage ? Avait-il emporté Abraham dans une aventure pour démarrer une fois de plus une nouvelle vie ? Et ce, malgré les réticences d'Abe à quitter New-York ? Continuait-il à travaillez comme médecin légiste ?

Tellement de question et si peu de réponse…

-Ah bonjour Adam ! Désolé mais il va falloir changer vos perfusions. Dit soudain une voix à sa gauche hors de son champ de vision.

Cela ne faisait rien. Il avait appris de force le nom de toutes les infirmières du service durant ces 20 dernières années. Ce n'était pas si difficile quand vous aviez tout le temps du monde pour les mémoriser un par un plutôt que de voyager, de marcher, de simplement bouger…

-Adam, j'aimerai vous présentez notre nouvelle stagiaire, Margaret, qui restera pendant deux semaines dans le service. C'est également elle qui fera vos perfusions à partir de maintenant.

Une autre femme rentra bientôt dans son champ de vision. Elle était assez jeune et s'il ne se trompait pas, elle devait être en troisième année d'école infirmière. Elle avait l'air assez nerveuse autours de lui… Elle devait donc avoir plus de bon sens que la majorité des membres de services ainsi que des médecins qui le gardaient en vie. Ou alors, c'était simplement son premier jour de stage.

-Bonjour, dit simplement Margaret avec un petit sourire dans l'espoir de masquer le malaise qu'elle affichait si clairement.

-Bon, hé bien, Margaret, je te laisse avec Adam. Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est changer les perfusions. Le médecin passera le chercher d'ici quatre heures pour le faire bouger un peu et lui faire passer quelque test. Lui expliqua l'infirmière plus âgée.

Cela ne semblait pas vraiment rassurer la jeune femme. Elle ne devait vraiment pas avoir l'habitude malgré ces années d'étude.

-Au revoir Adam. Dit l'autre infirmière après sa longue explication alors que la stagiaire commença sa besogne.

Après quelques claquements de talon, il n'y eut plus un mot dans la pièce. La stagiaire, qui était aimablement resté dans son champs de vision, avait énormément de mal à rester calme. Les mains de celle-ci semblaient trembler au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa tâche pourtant si simple.

Après une bonne trentaine de minute, elle finit par partir en quatrième vitesse. Adam en aurait soupiré de soulagement s'il avait pu. Il plaignait d'avance ceux qui seront aux soins d'une infirmière si peu compétente et si peu confiante.

Une heure à peine après son départ, Adam commença à se sentir bizarre. Il aurait bien aimé bouger la tête pour vérifier les sacs de la perfusion qui devait contenir certain de ces antidouleurs mais, comme toujours, il ne parvenait pas à bouger sa tête. C'était fâcheux.

Après une heure supplémentaire, Adam avait l'impression d'étouffer alors que de multiples vagues de douleur traversaient son système nerveux sans qu'il ne puisse bouger. L'immortel avait une furieuse envie de meurtre envers la stagiaire. Elle avait dû se tromper dans les doses de médicaments nécessaires pour calmer la douleur.

Après une autre heure, Adam se sentait mourir. Pas métaphoriquement mais littéralement. Il aurait souri s'il avait pu mais même si cela avait été le cas, son agonie l'en aurait empêché. La stagiaire avait dû faire plus que de changer la dose d'antidouleur en changeant sa perfusion, elle avait dû se tromper de sac ou quelque chose dans le même style.

30 minutes plus tard, un médecin rentra dans la salle pour emmener son patient chez le kinésithérapeute. Il ne fallut que 10 secondes au médecin pour comprendre que le patient n'était plus dans la chambre.


End file.
